A Slippery Situation
by Panda Master X
Summary: Kagura has gone to play with Hime chan, and the refrigerator is all empty now. Gintoki must go buy some sukonbu - if he doesn't want Kagura to kill him - and find someone to help him buy it as well. HijixGin. Yaoi will be at the end, so beware! XD oh yeah, this is a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A Slippery Situation**

I don't own Gintama or its characters- though i wish i did... anyways, please enjoy! sigh...i really wanted to just leave this as a one-shot, but I really, _really_ wanted to post this up too! Enjoy! (^+^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Gintoki walked sluggishly into his Japanese styled room with his dead fish eyes straining to see in the dim lighting. He was exhausted, not to mention the fact that he ended up suffering(sort of?) because of a certain black haired Shinsengumi officer. Sprawled out on his futon, he started thinking about that morning...

**That morning:**

_Gintoki had awoken that morning craving a sweet delectable strawberry parfait, unfortunately he was utterly broke, so he set off to find someone to pester into giving him money- or at least to buy him one. He dressed in his normal white yukata with blue swirl markings and black tight clothing underneath it to cover any unnecessary skin exposure. Obviously he couldn't tame his wild whitish-blue locks, so he left it in its natural permed state._

_Once he finished dressing up, he quickly got out of the bathroom in case his little red-headed Yato girl to jump him for being in there for too long. Thankfully she was nowhere in sight as he strutted over to his small kitchen to grab a sip of strawberry milk before he left._

_Opening the fridge, he grabbed the extra large carton of strawberry milk( which only lasted for two days at the most in this apartment) and gulped down the contents before setting it down once again until he noticed something peeking from his peripheral. Looking behind the carton was a bright pink letter addressed to him._

_"Dear perm-headed, nose picking, strawberry loving dumb ass," it read( obviously from Kagura, since Shinpachi didn't have the balls to say that to Gin-chan). "You FRIGGIN LAZY ASS MOFO ATE ALL THE SUKONBU IN THE FRIDGE! I need you to go out and get some more or else I'll dump all of your strawberry milk and chocolate pudding in Sadaharu's doggy bowl! You have until tomorrow though, because I'm going out with my friend, Hime-chan, for a sleepover/party and I took Sadaharu with me."_

_Well...this was just peachy. The ex-samurai ran out of strawberry milk just now, needed a parfait for his sugar addiction, and had to buy Kagura some SUKONBU! Now where was he going to find someone willing to buy him all that without getting them into debt...? "Ahhh! I got it!" Gintoki shouted as he sprinted to the door. He didn't seem to notice the small scrawls on the bottom of the letter Kagura wrote to him: "P.S, don't buy those cheap sukonbu from that weird vendor who wears all black! Be Careful around him, I don't trust his products!"_

_Outside the apartment door, Gintoki paused to make sure he had his bokuto on him. He always carried that particular sword, especially with all the people annoyingly dangerous he's around. Fortunately it was strapped onto his waist securely even as Gin-San walked away from the rusty brown door._

**Present time:**

Hijikata walked leisurely through the streets of Edo searching for a certain long-haired rebel samurai. He felt like today was going to be a great day; he didn't have a bazooka pointed at his face first thing in the morning like usual, and the owner of the vendor he frequents gave him a free bottle of (almost) expired mayonnaise. Apparently Okita was on a mission and wouldn't be back until later on in the day, so Hijikata was free to roam the streets without being targeted by the crazy sadist._ Yes. Today was going to be a great da_- he thought before he was hit by a flash of white and blue.

"Uggh! Get offa me you moron! You wanna get arrested for speeding?!"

"What? You?! Arrest little 'ol me?"

"Wha- Gintoki?!"

The perm-head smirked and grabbed hijikata, ignoring his protests, before they could continue arguing and hauled him off to his favorite sweets shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Gintoki's POV)

"Aww, c'mon Toshi! I need to buy some stuff, and I can't really pay for it right now. Ple~~~asssee?" I pouted, biting my bottom lip while slightly puffing my cheeks. I could see HIjikata wavering but trying to resist. _This is my last chance!_ I looked up at him widening my eyes forcing which made them water a little bit, and softened my voice...

"B-but _Toshiro~chan_," I continued, scooting closer to him all the while. "Please? Just this once?" I finally asked while sliding my hand next to his leg.

"F-f-f-fine! Just this one time!" he said backing up as soon as he snapped out of his trance.

_Yes!_ It's cruel because I knew Ogushi had a soft spot for me. It would seem like its too dangerous to risk seducing him like this, but I would do whatever it takes to get my parfaits! Plus, he's not that dangerous, because I always have my guard up.

I looked at his cup in disgust. He was squeezing out a whole bottle of mayo with a nonchalant face into the coffee he ordered. I mean, how are you supposed to drink something if its too thick to drink?! What was the whole point of getting a drink then?!I scrunched up my face and looked back at my now almost empty parfait bowl.

"What? Did you want some on your parfait, yorozuya?" he asked.

"HUH?! Put that disgusting stuff on my oh so perfect sweetness?!" I cried incredulously." Who wants to eat that stuff, you disgusting Mayora!"

" WELL, IT'S WAY BETTER THAN YOUR BOWL OF DIABETES OLD MAN!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK OR THE GOD OF SUGAR WILL SMITE YOU!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES! TAKE IT _BACK_!"

"NEVER, YOU STUPID YOROZUYA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"..."

"..."

"...um..."

"Shut up."

I pulled out my pouty face again and looked out the window. Hijikata doing the same as me, except he looked the other way. I noticed some girls were giggling and peeking at us. I was ready to pull out my cool Gin-chan act, but then I heard what they were whispering to each other...

"Kyaa! It's totally BL, it has to be!" One of the girls said.

"I know right!" Another continued,

"Man! And those two guys are so HOT, too!"

"KAWAII! They look so cute together!"

"I wonder who's the uke there..."

With that last statement, my face flushed cherry red and I stood up abruptly. Hijikata looked at me quizzically, but I just pointed to the cashier and mumbled a quick "let's go get the other stuff." I covered my face with my hands and walked out of the shop mumbling about revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARGH! What could've happened that all the stores in town are out of sukonbu?" I said exasperated. Everywhere I looked, they were out of sukonbu. Suddenly, I heard the heavenly voice of my most beloved, favorite weather woman, Ketsuno Ana!

I turned to see a bunch of TVs being displayed behind a glass window, with Ketsuno telling about today's weather and news.

" Special news today! Princess Hime has come to Edo! Apparently she's bought all of the sukonbu from all of the stores, so you'll all have to wait for the next shipment! Now, onto the weather..."

Dammit! Kagura was behind all of this! I guess my sadism has begun to rub off on her, because she _knew _I wouldn't be able to get her stupid sukonbu if she got her princess friend to buy it. Man, and she has the nerve to make me get it! But then again, I really don't want to have to deal with that Yato brat when she fusses over her sukonbu. AHHHH! She'll kill me at this rate! I NEED SUKONBU!

I frantically looked about the busy streets of Edo, searching for any signs of Kagura's favorite snack, but to alas, my death will come sooner than I thought. _Dear Kami sama, why have you condemned me to live with that house eating beast of a child_?! I thought to myself._ With her monster strength, she'll definitely fell me in one strike_!

"Hey, you there." A man practically whispered from behind a small counter near the alley way and motioned us over to him…

(Hijikata's POV)

I smacked myself in the forehead. Why, why, why?! Did I give in to those big red eyes of his? Those eyes that glistened with tears on the verge of spilling over making his usually dead fish eyes brighten up and shine, practically begging me to take him. His full, soft, pink lips pursed as he contemplated whether or not I'd agree to help him... ugh! I need to stop! This man is going to drive me crazy! Not only that, but because of him, some stupid yaoi fangirls started thinking we were a couple- not like I object to the thought of a panting moaning mess of Gintoki underneath me while I- ARGH! I've got to leave and finish my patrol, but I already know he's going to tail me until I buy him some sukonbu for the Yato girl.

"Hey, you there." A suspicious man called out to us as Gintoki was (unknowingly) shouting out to the world about how he just _had_ to get some sukonbu. He stood behind a little table with random items scattered across the surface. Covering his entire body except for the lower half of his face was a black cloak that hung loosely down to the ground. He had a feral look on what was even showing of his face and he smiled to himself as Gintoki walked over to him.

"Oi, matte! Yorozuya, I don't trust this guy. I don't think I've ever seen this guy around much." I started, but then again, I don't patrol this side of the town often, so I wouldn't know.

"Oh, it'll be okay, Mayora. Let's just look at what he's got! Seems like he's caught my interests." Gintoki told me as he sauntered over to the rusty little table that looked like it was about to break any moment.

I wasn't so sure that it was safe- plus I had to buy him sukonbu, so I followed him over there.

"YATTA! THIS GUY'S GOT SOME SUKONBU!" Gintoki's shout rattled my ears, and I glared at him.

The man in the cloak looked up at me and the yorozuya with smiling eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sir, I'm willing to give you this sukonbu half off, please, buy as much as you want! huhuhuhuhu..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Third person POV)

Hijikata and Gintoki walked back to Gin's place to drop off the sukonbu and relax for a bit before they had to go their separate ways. For hijikata, he only wanted to spend as much time as he could with the perm head before he had to go back to his duties or was caught with him by Okita. They walked quietly up the rusty staircase and into his apartment building so as not to disturb the old hag on the first floor.

Gintoki dropped the bags of sukonbu on his little wooden table in his living room and sat on the couch. He motioned Hijikata to sit on the chair opposite of him and pulled out two or three packages from the bags.

"Ne, Toshi chan, do you want some sukonbu? You know, you were the one who bought this and all, so I don't want to feel bad about eating most of this by myself before Kagura comes back." Gintoki said with a relaxed face. Hijikata felt his gaze intensify as he sat there, fidgeting in his seat. Hijikata looked straight into his eye and replied as calmly as he could muster. "Er, I'm okay yorozuya. I don't eat sukonbu...plus it needs mayo..." Then he looked away, a small blush creeping up his neck. Hijikata was too distracted to notice that something was happening and warn Gintoki before it was too late.

"ACK!"

"Y-yorozuya?!"

"Hah, w-w-what the- mmph?!"

Long slimy strands of sukonbu shot out of the opened boxes and wrapped themselves around Gintoki, muffling his mouth and sliding into his white-now see through-yukata. Hijikata couldn't do anything except stare open-mouthed at the scene in front of him. It was like an erotic dream come true!

" Haa! AAhhnnn~!" Gintoki tried to hold back his moans, but some of the slimy treats slid down to his now erect nipples and rubbed harshly against them. His face felt like it was burning up, and he could feel the strands of sukonbu inching closer and closer to his precious little buddy. Whenever he tried to tear them off, it seemed like they just kept on multiplying. He looked up with lust ladened eyes towards Hijikata, pleading for help, but the stupid Shinsengumi Vice Commander was frozen to the spot. He looked like he was mesmerized and it seemed like he was content with letting everything play out for a while. Gintoki's already loose fitted yukata slipped lower and lower off his shoulders and his obi came undone from his thrashing around. Not long after a few moments of rustling around, Gintoki was a sweaty, panting, moaning disheveled mess on his small couch; his yukata was half on the ground and in the middle of his back and the couch, his shirt slipped up above his abdomen showing his left nipple being played with by slimy desserts, and greenish clear slime slathered all over his body, making him look almost ethereal in the dim lighting of the room.

Hijikata gulped. Watching Gintoki was proving hard to do, because he didn't want to touch him in case he made him angry. Not only that, but his pants were becoming unbearably tight; he didn't want to touch himself either though, because he was also afraid Gintoki would notice and be disgusted by him for jerking off in front of him while he gets molested by strands of sukonbu. Hijikata's resolve was beginning to ebb as Gintoki kept shooting pleading eyes towards him that made him feel like he was becoming a dirtier and dirtier person by the second.

"T-tosh…i~"

At that moment, Hijikata lunged towards Gintoki, practically ripping his clothes off of himself.

* * *

><p>KYYYAAAHHH! I feel so embarrassed writing this! (~) hahha. Please review! I wanna know what you all thought of this lil two-shot! I NEED FEED BACK! (o0o) lol.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes, I take forever. I'm SO extremely sorry everybody! Well, I'm also updating my other stories... sometime soon... but PLEASE check them out! I need 'dem motivating reviews! :D Also, please enjoy this last chappie for my Gintama fic! ….One MORE thing! *Said with Asian accent* I'm making a new Gintama fic, and this one will be really good! it's going to be titled "This Ugly Beast Can Only Kill." I've already written down most of the prologue, and I just need to post it up! Lol, even though I don't exactly know when, since its going to be a looooong thing-a-ma-bob of fillers and back story. Geh, it's already over 3,000 words, which is an accomplishment for me and my short chappies, Hehehe. Thank you, and please remember to R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Dare I even continue saying it? Oh well... I don't own it! If I did, these two... kekekeke~ Well, we all know what'd happen. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_At that moment, Hijikata lunged towards Gintoki, practically ripping his clothes off of himself._

Nipping and kissing at his collar bone Hijikata moved lower down Gintoki's body, eventually reaching his pert, pink nipples that were being played by the strings of sukonbu.

Hijikata stared at them while they were at work and gulped thinking about himself doing that to Gin. Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue a licked Gin's chest, leaving a trail of saliva in its place. Gin's vocal moans not only turned Hijikata on further, but they boosted his ego as he grew bolder in his actions, letting his hands roam the ever-so-delicious body.

"T-toshi, _hah_, the sukonbu- ah...!"

With that impromptu, Hijikata began sucking on Gintoki's nipples with vigor, licking away all the slime and relieving the snacks from their hard work, though as soon as they were removed, the sukonbu strands were replaced with the suckling mouth of Hijikata.

"Nyah~! Toshi, st-ahh~!" Gintoki couldn't pull away when both Hijikata and the sukonbu were molesting his body like this.

Suddenly...

"Hah, AHH!" Gintoki's body spasmed as he came, coating all over Hijikata's bare stomach as well as his own. Both men blushed, and Gin just covered his face with his hands while Hijikata leaned over him still panting, but surprised by Gin's quickie.

"..."

"..."

"Nipple play, eh?"

"S-shut up!"

Hijikata could only smirk at him.

"Oh come on, it's ok. We all know you probably haven't gotten any lately since there aren't any _girls_ out there who'd want to bed you." Hijikata said teasingly.

Gintoki stared at him, suddenly looking slightly nervous about their positions. There were still a ton of those damned evil, stupid, snack strands rubbing, poking, and prodding his lower half bringing his previously sated member back to life.

Looking anywhere except at Hijikata's face, Gin gave the best reply he could come up with, with so many distractions that made his mind wander.

"Humph! I wonder why, when there's a Demon Vice-Commander following me every time I go to place like the pachinko parlor or the red light district!" At that point, Gin happened to look down and notice Hijikata's obvious erection, and he blushed...hard.

That last comment slightly pissed off Hijikata...but then again, almost everything pisses Hijikata off, so to exact his revenge, he grabbed Gin's half hard rod and began to slowly stroke it, tightening and loosening his grip while eliciting a particularly loud moan from him.

"Hm? What's this? Hard again already, Gin? You're lasting longer than I thought, old man." Hijikata smirked at the scowl Gintoki 'attempted' at making. It was more of a cute pout, and it reminded Hijikata that he had his own little problem to take care of as well.

"Toshi." Gin hesitantly looked at him again, straight in the eyes. "Please be gentle. This is my first time."

At that moment, Hijikata felt like steam was just shooting outta his ears. How could Gin say those words so easily and not be embarrassed?! Plus, his first time?! No way! The permy silver haired guy, known for always being drunk or at the pachinko parlor during the night... _is still a virgin?!_

Hijikata took another gulp before lavishing Gin's body with more love bites and nips. Raising himself up, the two locked lips in a soul searching kiss, tongues delving into each others' mouths and the occasional bite from Gintoki as he tried not to moan too loudly.

After a while, Hijikata decided that Gin was ready for the next stage.

"Oi, yorozuya. Where's your lube?"

"What? Oh, its the drawer over there."

The scent of mint hit Hijikata's nose as he pulled out the small bottle and uncapped it.

"Eh~? Gin, I seriously would've thought you had strawberry scented lube rather than mint." Hijikata chuckled, as Gin blushed.

"B-baka! Just hurry-!"Gin tried to say, but he was stopped by Hijikata's very attentive mouth, suckling on his nipples, and his hand stroking his member slowly up and down with an iron grip. Low groans and high pitched moans were echoing through the thin walls of Gin's apartment, and he couldn't help but hope Otose and her cat-maid-dude-chick, AKA Catherine, was out shopping or whatever, because he'd never live it down if they heard him moaning wantonly like a slutty girl.

Toshi's fingers entered his rear end one by one, and Gin resisted the urge to dig his nails into his broad back all the while.

Hijikata was working up a really good sweat. His lower half was strained and he felt hot, but he still needed to prepare Gin so that it'd be just as pleasurable for him or else he may never get another chance like this. His fingers entered Gin's ass, and he searched for his G-spot with no avail. It was harder than he thought, and his patience was thin enough as it is. Suddenly, Gin yelped really loudly while arching his back. A couple strands of the forgotten sukonbu had made its way downward and entered Gintoki's bottom along with Hiji's fingers. Hijikata may not have found Gin's special spot, but he didn't need to apparently since the little snack did it for him. Hijikata was actually pretty grateful for the sukonbu's weird behavior(AN: Weird behavior doesn't even cut it Hiji...!) and the damn shady ass dude who sold it to them. Hijikata glanced at Gin's face before he lowered his head and started slurping up the little snack again.

"Baka! W-ah-what do you think you're doing?!" Gin looked shocked, but the pleasure numbed him and made his body feel limp from exhaustion.

"Well, its not like I can take these out of your ass with my hands since they are all slippery because of the lube and precum covering them." Hijikata retorted while continuing his ministrations, making Gin's flushed face turn beet red. Unable to think of the right words to retort to his comment- or even speak coherently in the first place- Gin covered his face with the backs of his hands and simply blushed away his worries.

"Oi, yorozuya..." Hijikata looked up at Gin's face.

"...What..." Gin replied, keeping their gaze locked for the moment.

"Can- can I put it in now..."

Both men blushed and turned away from their heated stare down, and Gin nodded his head in affirmation. Hijikata moved slowly, in order not to startle his partner, but he had been holding back for a long time now, cutting his tolerance level short. As soon as he was fully seated and had checked to make sure Gin was comfortable(AN: HAH. as comfortable as he can with a D*** up his butt! XP), Hiji began a steady pace, because he wanted to get the most out of Gin and his little moans while he had the once in a lifetime opportunity. Well, it was actually because he didn't want to come too fast and embarrass himself...

"AAAHHH, FORGET THIS!" Gin suddenly pushed Hijikata off of him and flipped their positions until he was on top. "You're going too slow, baka, so I'm going to take control here, hehehe."

Gin ruthlessly pounded his ass onto Hijikata's livid member, until Hijikata came into his ass, overflowing and spilling out.

"Hmm, who's got a quickie now, eh? Hahaha, and you sure did come a lot Oogushi~" Gin winked at him, and continued speaking as Hijikata started moving away. "Matte, I'm not done with you yet. You started this, but the thing is, I'm going to end it." Like the unmerciful and sadistic bastard he was, Gin grinded his ass and squeezed Hijikata's member while it was still inside of him.

Hijikata was a mess.

Dirty little thoughts flooded his mind as soon as those words left Gin's mouth, and those motions Gin made just fueled his sex drive even more.

Hijikata's tongue flickered out to lick his lips, tasting Gin's sweat and the tangy flavor from the sukonbu. His back arched and he felt close, so close.

"Are you sure- aaahh- that this is yo- hnn- your first time?!" Hijikata inquired almost incoherently whilst Gin pounded his ass onto his slick, throbbing member.

Breathless, Gin struggled to reply back. "Hahh~ y-yes, but it just...feels so good~!"

"Gin, I'm gonna... come soon..."

"Ahh~ me too! T-together~?"

With a long drawn out grunt, both men came to completion. Exhaustion lulling them both to sleep, but priorities kept Hijikata awake and moving, no matter how sluggish he felt at the moment. He took his time cleaning up their mess while using Gin's exhaustion to his advantage and observed him as he lay on top of the soiled couch. Gin's pale flesh was now flushed red, just a tad bit lighter than the blush covering his face, and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that seemed to taunt Hijikata into ravishing him once more as they slowly dripped down the stained flesh to mix with their cum. But he refrained from doing so, seeing that both men were drop dead tired. Toshiro wiped down Gin's body, occasional eliciting a moan or muffled grunt from Gintoki's now overly sensitive skin. He cleaned the rest of the sukonbu, throwing them in the trash and slipped his and Gintoki's clothes on them.

With a determined look in his eyes, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Gin... I love you. I hope you can return my feelings some day. Thank you for... tonight. I'll give you some space, in case you don't wanna ever sad my face again."

With those last words, Hijikata walked out the front door without a single glance back.

(Gin's POV)

...

Oh boy...

...

I got up slowly from the couch, the ache in my lower back finally settling in after our late afternoon activities. It really, REALLY, hurt, and that pissed me off. Stupid, Hijibaka and his damn sex drive. I may be young, but I've never had much of a sexual appetite. Ughh. Take Tsukki for example, I mean...she's hot and all, but I'm just never in the mood to take up her offers. Never needed it.

I looked out into the window, evening was creeping up across the horizon- Mr. Sun seemed to be getting ready for bed, meaning its time for me to sleep... if I can. Damn Hijibaka...

(BACK TO PRESENT)

I squinted my eyes in concentration as I lay on my futon. Sure it felt okay when we were doing it, but I'm sore now...well actually, it felt really good... UGH. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stop thinking about that! I grabbed a copy of Jump from under my pillow and began reading, trying to forget those moments of pleasure and pure bliss, but after a while I began to realize that I couldn't keep my mind focused on Nar*to, but rather it kept wandering back to Hijikata's face when he came, *blush*, and to his pained face when he said the forbidden words.

"Gin... I love you..."

"GOKU* DAMMIT. URGH. WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET HIS EXPRESSION OUT OF MY HEAD?!" I pulled at my hair in frustration, there had to be a reason why I kept thinking about him! I jumped up suddenly from my futon.

"LIGHT BU-ACK!" I rubbed the top of my head a bit, because I managed to hit the hanging light bulb. "I'll have to remind Shinpachi about changing that... Oh yeah! I almost forgot what I was going to do! LIGHT BULB! I got an idea!" I grabbed a clean yukata and donned it as I rushed out the door with my bokken and slipped on my boots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( 3RD PERSON POV)

Hijikata slipped into his quarters quietly so as not to disturb the beast, Okita, in case he decides to question his extended and unexpected absence from duty today. he changed his police uniform and hid it at the bottom of his dirty clothes basket.

*Blush*

His face flushed and he flopped onto his futon while he buried his face into his pillow. His earlier exclamation at Gintoki's home embarrassed him, and he was tempted to squeal like a love struck high school girl, but refrained from doing so and kept a semi calm demeanor, even if the blush wouldn't leave his face. Whether or not Gin heard what he said or was completely knocked out by the time he made his decision to confess was irrelevant. He was finally able to admit his feelings, and nothing would change the fact that he loves Sakata Gintoki, a lazy bum who doesn't pay his rent or assistants and yet managed to capture his- and many others'- hearts.

Suddenly Hijikata heard a small clatter. It seemed to come from just outside the boundaries of the courtyard, but none of the officers should've been up at this time of the night. Slowly and quietly, Hijikata slid into his blanket and pretended to sleep.

'It's probably just Okita sneaking around hiding my mayo...' Hijikata thought to himself and he slowly sunk into his sleep.

*thud* *thud* *creeeak*

Hijikata's eyes popped open.

"Wait a damn minute!" Hijikata scrambled to the door while grabbing his sword and eventually just collided with the screen door, breaking through it and rolling out into the courtyard.

"If it is Okita hiding my damn mayo again, I'm going to KILL him!" Hijikata looked up and his eyes locked with the shocked face of the intruder.

"Yo-"

"Shhh! Keep yelling like the stupid demon vice commander you are and the entire barrack will wake up!"

Hijikata lowered his voice to a whisper, but he was seething.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"I need to talk with you."

Well he was fucked. No pun intended, but seriously. Gintoki was gonna take advantage of the fact that Hijikata wouldn't want his subordinates to find out of his situation and would keep his mouth shut as Gin cursed him for all eternity.

_No regrets... No regrets._ Hijikata thought as he led Gintoki into his room, and pulled the broken door up to cover the hole in his wall.

"That'll have to do for now." Hijikata said, turning towards Gintoki, who was sitting quietly on the floor. He walked over and sat across from Gintoki, just an arms length away. Their eyes locked, but nothing was said. Gintoki merely stared at him with his dead fish eyes. It was unnerving, so Hijikata chose to speak first.

"So... What is it that you want, that you have to come see me so late into the night Gintoki? Hmm?" Hijikata looks towards the ground trying to look indifferent and rubbed the back of his head a little frustrated at himself. He was scared of what Gintoki would say. Him. The Demon Vice Commander was scared.

The silence was overwhelming. He didn't really know what to do. Gintoki was nervous. Impulsively he ran over to the Shinsengumi headquarters and snuck in to see a man that basically raped him earlier that day. Honestly, his butt still hurt, but he sat there quietly trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say to the man in front of him. All he knew was what he wanted, but he didn't know how to get it.

Exasperated, Hijikata sighed. "Ne, Baka Yorozuya. What are you doing here? Are you going to say something or just sit there?"

"...mean it..."

"What? I can't hear you. Stop mumbling!"

"I SAID, DID YOU MEAN WHAT YOU S-" Hijikata covered Gintoki's mouth in an attempt to muffle him.

"Shh! Okita has supersonic hearing, I don't want him to know we're in here together right now! We can't be yelling in the middle of the night anyways! It's disruptive to people who are sleeping." Hijikata whispered desperately. Gintoki glared at Hijikata until he backed away. "Sorry... What were you saying?"

"I don't feel like asking anymore." Gintokis said, turning away with a pout.

Hijikata really needed some mayonnaise... He rubbed his face with his hands. Gintoki is really stubborn and annoying when he's like this, though it's kind of cute... ughh...

"Stop being an idiot and tell me already, baka yorozuya. We don't have all night."

"Humph." Gintoki grumbled a bit before turning away shyly. "Well, if you insist..."

"Are you bipolar or something?" Hijikata said under his breath in a sarcastic manner.

"Do you want me to ask or not?"

"Yes, yes, I do!"

"...well, it's just... I want to know if you were being serious... back there... this morning... when... when... ugh! You know what I mean!" Gintoki turned back to Hijikata, awaiting an answer that he was afraid of hearing. It didn't help that Hijikata was hesitating to reply back.

"Of course I was serious, Yorozuya. It's so ridiculous actually," Hijikata chuckled halfheartedly. "…Here I am, the Demon Vice Commander, supposedly heartless and demonic and batshit crazy, but I'm in love with a stupid idiot with an ugly perm. Haha, I don't even know when it began or even what exactly it is about you that draws me in. Maybe it's because we're so alike, yet exact opposites. I have loved once, but love is a bitter and cruel thing. My first love left me once, and now my second love is this." He waved in Gintoki's direction.

"Uh, Hijikata? I just wanted to know if you were serious, not your whole philosophy behind why you're in love with me."

"Oi!"

"I want to save that conversation for another time." Gintoki blushed. "Being honest about this stuff is pretty hard."

"Tell me about it. I've been subtly chasing after you for so long, because it was so hard to say it outright." Hijikata said with a sigh.

"Er... not so subtly. It was suuuuuper obvious. Even Kagura noticed it."

At this point, Hijikata was sweating profusely. He has this look as if he'd accidentally written his soul off to the devil, while gintoki just picked at his nose and looked around the dark room, avoiding Hijikata's depressing face.

"But I can't say I hated it." Gintoki said. He scooted up closer to Hijikata and placed a hand on his knee. He looked up at Hijikata underneath his eyelashes. "I think... maybe we can be together. It doesn't matter how long or why we're together. It's just that I can't get you out of my head lately, and I admit there was a reason I went to you first this morning. Well, other than to buy me snacks, and the reason is probably that somewhere inside, I kind of liked you too."

Hijikata blushed. Gintoki was chuckling at his expression, but he didn't comment in case Hijikata would get angry and go off topic.

"So, are you willing to try it out? With me?"

"OF COUR-!"

"SHHHHHH!" This time, Gintoki's hands were over Hijikata's mouth. When he realized what he was doing, Gintoki removed his hands, both of them blushing, before they broke out in laughter.

Nothing between them would be the same. They could act the same, yell at each other in the same manner, and even have their normal, aggressive fights with one another. But they both knew it'd be different, because each action was performed with more affection than Gorilla san had for Otae.

Why? Because they were together, and that's all they needed or wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>*Instead of saying things like 'god dammit' I picture Gintoki saying Goku instead since he thinks so highly of DBZ and of Goku. lol<strong>

**OH, DON'T LEAVE YET, TRUST ME. READ UNTIL THE END OF THIS. **

**WHOOOO~! It's finished! Sorry guys, it's taken over a year! Dx I kept hitting road blocks in my writing and I kept changing it over and over again. Agghhh. Originally I planned to end it with more smut, lol. But that didn't happen. Hahahaha. Maybe if you all like it and tell me that you want more, I'll write an epilogue! :D Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I really appreciate it. I feel kind of like it ended too quickly, so please tell me! :) Also, I'm writing bonus chapters in another story. Please check it out soon! **

_**PRE-EPILOGUE: **_

_"BAKA, HIJIKATA! That hurts!" Gintoki whacked Hijikata off the top of his head with a Jump! comic book._

_"Wha-? It was just fine last time!? Why won't it work this time?!" Hijikata said incredulously. He was feeling more and more impatient by the moment. Just wanting to shove it inside already._

_"You have to be gentle, you stupid Mayo-freak! Let me do it!"_

_"What?! You think I can't handle it? I'm a man! A man can do anything he sets his heart on!"_

_"Are you saying that I'm not a man too?! After all the times we've done it together?" Hijikata blushed."Plus, saing that is a disgrace on all those hardworking women- like Ketsuno Ana!"_

_"Don't bring up that woman at a time like this. If you do, I might just slip and break something..." Hijikata said in a threatening manner. Gintoki merely scoffed at his antics._

_"Stop being so stuck up and let me have a go at it too..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED... XD (If you want me to... eheheh)**


End file.
